


I Love You

by RamielMorningStar



Series: The Danero Family [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Soft Nero, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamielMorningStar/pseuds/RamielMorningStar
Summary: Just a small little collection of danero fluff and angst is all~
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Danero Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	I Love You

Dante should've known things would turn out this way for him. He could never have anything in life without the universe wanting to take it away from him. His whole life has been one huge fuck up after another no matter how hard he tried to keep things from going wrong. Today was no different. He'd been out on a hunt alone, the Ladies and Nero both out on their own respective hunts, and it should've been easy. It was just a simple extermination job that he should've been able to do in his sleep. Yeah, right. He showed up and everything was fine for the first half. The next thing he knew, he was slammed through several buildings. Seems there was a Demon vying for the throne of the Underworld and wanted to prove it's worth by taking out the last Sparda. This Demon was strong too, not stronger than him but it's speed and wit helped it to do some real damage to Dante and escape with his life.

The fact that the Demon escaped was what worried Dante the most. As far as he could tell it didn't know about Nero and even if it didn't, it sounded like it didn't know Nero was part of the Sparda bloodline. Dante needed to keep it that way. Yes, Nero was a powerful part Demon and Dante did believe he could take care of himself. He would never deny that he knew the kid was powerful for his age, but Dante couldn't risk it. He just couldn't take it. No matter how small the chance was, he couldn't risk Nero being killed or even severely injured because of him. He didn't think he'd be able to take the kid dying on him too. So he waited until he was healed up all the way before making his way back home to their new house.

Nero had wanted to live with Dante but he hadn't wanted to live at the office. They didn't sell the office, they still used it of course, but they had a home now. Nero had convinced Dante to save up the money with him to buy a nice big house on top of a hill for a new beginning. The office apparently held too many bad memories, Dante couldn't help but to agree with him on that, and Nero wanted them to create new happier memories together in a home they built together. Though the kid had ruined the moment by threatening him to not tell anyone he was being that sappy and Dante had agreed only because he'd felt the same way. The blush that had spread across the kids face was absolutely adorable at the time and Dante didn't want to risk it disappearing too soon.

That had been nearly six months ago and now Dante was about to ruin it all over again. He kept telling himself over and over again that this was for the best. Nero could keep the house and everything in it. He just wanted the kid to be safe. He was completely prepared to break up with the kid when he walked through the door. Until Nero smiled that beautiful smile, the one meant just for him, and kissed him. Dante lost all his conviction with that one simple act. He let the younger Devil lead him into the kitchen to have dinner without any resistance. He couldn't keep this up. Seeing Nero plate food for the two of them and looking so happy while talking about the most mundane, Dante wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying at the moment but he looked happy so he didn't really care, made him realize that this truly was necessary. He'd have one last dinner with the kid before he ruined everything they'd built together.

"Hey, old man. Are you even listening to me?" Dante was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Nero calling out to him. "Huh? Oh yeah, no. Sorry, kid. I got lost in my thoughts for a moment." Dante said, chuckling softly as he put up his perfectly made front. He didn't want to worry the younger hunter after all. "You? Thinking? That's never a good idea, you might fry your brain." Nero grinned a little as he set down their food on the table before taking a seat next to Dante. The older Devil took no time at all to push their chairs together and tuck Nero into his side, the younger Devil blushing at the close contact and pushing down the butterflies in his stomach. They'd been together for nearly six years now, there was no need for him to get all flustered like this still. Then again it was hard not to get flustered when someone as great as the old man was actually returning your affections. It seemed unreal sometimes. Especially when Dante really let his romantic side fly. "What were you even thinking about? Did something happen on your hunt?" Nero asked absentmindedly as he started to eat his food, leaning into Dante's side the entire time to seek out his natural warmth. Nero could feel Dante's muscles tensing up once again but said nothing. He'd let Dante come to him when he was ready, unless he did some dumb bullshit in which he'd jump in and smack some sense into the older Devil. "We have to break up." Like that. That was some dumb bullshit…. That Nero honestly wasn't expecting. He sat up straight after a few moments of silence and turned to look at the Red Devil. He looked sad, like he didn't mean the words he was saying, and he was refusing to meet Nero's eyes. He turned his eyes down to his half eaten food as well, he didn't know how he was supposed to approach this situation. He wasn't used to dealing with feelings. At least not ones like this. He couldn't even believe this was actually happening right now.

Dante waited for Nero to do or say something, anything. It never came though. Nero was being just as silent as he was at the moment and that was all the answer Dante needed to stand up, and start making his way to the front door once again. He wouldn't make this difficult for either of them. Apparently that wasn't the right thing to do though because he suddenly felt a shooting pain in the back of his head. The cause? Nero's fist. He wasn't able to dodge it, not that he would even want to seeing as he deserved this and so much more, since it's been a long time since Nero's hit him outside of one of their sparring matches. He didn't lift his head up and instead continued to stare at the floor to avoid meeting Nero's eyes. "I'm going to need you to repeat yourself because I'm almost positive I didn't hear you right." He could hear the younger Devil's voice cracking slightly. Dante felt his heart lurch in his chest. He felt sick. "You heard me. We have to stop seeing each other." He whispered it softly in the hopes that if he said it soft enough, maybe things could be different. Maybe he could live a different life where he could be with the one he loved.

Nero could hear how badly Dante was hurting on the inside even from the small whisper he let out. The younger Devil honestly couldn't understand why the Red Devil would act like such a fool when they were so close to the life they'd been talking about for the past five years. "What the Hell happened on that hunt? I know you don't mean what you're saying! I can hear it in your damn voice and even your heart is racing!" Nero didn't mean to yell, he wanted to go about this in a rational way since obviously the old man couldn't think rationally at the moment but it was hard to think rationally when the only person he's ever truly loved and connected with was being a complete and utter idiot. He didn't think he could keep his temper in line no matter how badly he wanted too. Dante just made it impossible sometimes. "Nothing happened on the hunt. This is just for the best." Dante said it softly once again and tried to leave once more. Nero wasn't about to let the old man walk out of his life though. He launched himself forwards as fast as he could and slammed the older Devil up against the wall. He fisted the front of Dante's jacket in his hands and lifted him up off the ground a little. "Liar! I know you, old man! I know something happened, so tell me! I don't care–" Nero didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Dante was gripped onto his shoulders tightly as he screamed over him. "Because I can't lose you! I love you and I refuse to lose you too! Everyone I've ever cared about has been killed and it's always because of me! I won't allow you to die because of me!" Nero was silent for a moment as he just stared at Dante. He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting so many things but for Dante to think he was going to lose him wasn't one of them, worse of all Dante thought it would be his fault. The younger Devil gently set the Red Devil back on the ground before pulling him into a tight hug.

Nero said nothing as he allowed the older Devil to cry into his shoulder and drag the both of them down to the ground. He just held onto Dante as thought about how he should word what he wanted to say so that Dante would know he meant it with all his heart. He buried his face into Dante soft white hair and kissed his head softly. "You won't lose me. If there's one thing I can promise, it's that you won't lose me." He whispered it softly but with conviction as he held onto Dante tighter. He continued to sit there silently as he allowed Dante to let out all of his built up sorrows before eventually pulling Dante to his feet. He lifted the older Devil into his arms bridal style and carried him upstairs to their shared room. He set Dante down on their bed, pushing him back down when the Red Devil tried to get up. "Just stay there." Nero said softly once again as he made his way over to the closet. He changed into his pajamas, a pair of sweatpants and nothing more, before making his way back over to Dante. He stripped the older male down before changing him into his own pajamas, a pair of matching sweatpants. Both were blue and red and had black lines going through them to make it a checkered pattern. Nero crawled into the bed next to Dante after turning the lights off, and pulled Dante into his chest. He tucked the older Devil into his chest as best he could before kissing his head softly once again. He'd kill the Red Devil if he ever told anyone Nero was being this gentle but right now he was more concerned about Dante's well-being than what others thought of him. "I love you too, Dante. Now get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning." He whispered softly once more before closing his eyes. Dante said nothing as he just tightened his hold on Nero and buried his face in the younger hunters chest.


End file.
